


Onset of Inflexible Attraction

by FinalConduit1



Category: Dragon Ball, The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Alien Biology, Cheating, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalConduit1/pseuds/FinalConduit1
Summary: Gohan, in the aftermath of finding himself in a world filled with superheroes as young man, finds himself the adopted son of a family of supers.Once he adjusts to life there however, he comes to understand that he is strongly attracted to the housewife there, Helen Parr. Only after a situation with low running water does this become problematic.Smut.





	1. (i)nslavement

**Author's Note:**

> Something a friend and I wrote together a while back, just for the heck of it.
> 
> I ended up giving different explanations for how Saiyan biology worked and affected Gohan (which, on the surface, was to explain why there wss a whole culture surrounded by strength, but also just for the sske of convenience here).
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy yourselves.

Truth to be told, the saiyan never did believe that super heroes truly exist. Atleast, not in his dimension. But during his battle with Bojack, Gohan unleashed a massive Kamehameha wave that obliterated the space pirate, but also ripped a hole in the fabric of space and time and sucked the young fighter into it, leaving all his love one behind.

  
Gohan was roughly blasted straight to a family's home, unconscious and badly wounded.

  
He was nursed back to health by the family who took him, and wanted an explanation on how he got here. The saiyan didn't know how to reply, thinking that they won't believe him so he had to improvised on his story, which seemed to trick his caretakers very easily.

  
But that lie was short-lived when Gohan showcased his powers agaisnt a villain by the name of Syndrome, who seems to have a personal vendetta with the father named Mr. Incredible.

  
They were marvelled by the young boy's strength and decided to offer Gohan to join the Incredibles, which the saiyan excitedly accepted when they revealed their super hero alternate egos.

  
Time by time slowly gone by and Gohan eventually told the Incredibles the real truth about what happened to him and was relieved when they said they'll help him get back to his own home. Until then, they were his family now.

Gohan walked around in his pajamas one day, minding the apple sitting before him.

  
He wanted, very much, to eat to his heart's content, but he wanted to keep a lid on it for the sake of not eating the family out of a house.

Helen Parr walked into the kitchen, wearing a black robe and sees Gohan by the table.

  
"Good Morning Gohan, want some breakfast?" She smiled kindly as she took the apple and grab a bite.

"Uh... Sure." Gohan said bashfully, noting her attire but looking away.

  
In the past months since he'd joined the superhero family, Gohan noted how his body seemed to react whenever he was near Helen, especially in the mornings, and it confused and bothered him.

  
He stepped away from the woman to go to the other side of the table, eyes looking around the kitchen, but not directly looking at her, him unaware of how awkward this made being alone with the woman.

While Helen began making a batch of pancakes, she hummed a happily soft tune, but wasn't aware that she was shaking her own hips side to side.

Eyes gradually being brought towards the woman's body, Gohan subconsciously began staring at the sight of it, eyes widening as he gazed upon her shapely form.

  
His pants quickly felt tight, and he internally scowled, snapping his eyes away as he tried to stop what had already began.

  
As his erection grew to its full, massive life inside his undergarments, a strange sensation came to his mind that filled him with frustration briefly before shoving its way out of him -- accompanied by a sharp ripping sound, Gohan perking up before realizing his tail had forced its way out from under his pants.

"H-Huh?" Gohan half-exclaimed as he looked back at his new predicament of a tail.

"And done!" Helen announced, coming over the table with two plates of huge stacked pancakes. "Here you go Gohan." She gave him a motherly kiss on the top of his forehead, not noticing the saiyan's new grown tail.

Gohan hid his tail as best he could under his legs, but frowned to himself.

  
"Thank you Ms. Helen." Gohan said to her in response, blushing at her affection but looking away again, him looking to the waffles intently before he began to eat quickly and efficiently, trying to do something -- ANYTHING -- to distract himself from Helen, who was oblivious still to the effect she had on him.

"Bob has already gone to work, and Dash and Violet are in school, so I'm going to check on Jack-Jack. But umm... I need to tell you Gohan, we're running low on water for the shower. So... we have to share."

The mother pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling like an idiot, cursing the low water situation.

Gohan initially nodded without question, too engrossed in his food to react for a moment as he passively took in this information.

  
Then the cogs of his mind turned, realization raining down on him like a sack of planet-weighing bricks.

  
It was as though Frozone had pulled up and put him in cyrogenic sleep for a few seconds.

  
"Share?!" He exclaimed in surprise, the idea of sharing a shower with this woman sending his mind into overdrive.

She nodded, then sighed.

"But... Listen. You'd better keep your eyes away from me. Do you understand me young man?!" She strictly asked him, wanting save the embarrassment she might suffer coming up very soon from the eleven year old boy.

"O-Okay." Gohan said, looking down, deciding not to speak of how he didn't want to see her naked regardless, when just seeing her in a robe was enough to get him like he was then. "When do we start?"

"Now." She said bluntly.

Gohan, a young man removed from society for a long time, still understood that she was serious from his experiences with his own mother.

  
He also understood that, in that moment, he had all the motivation, but not the words to properly express his inner turmoil at this, even mentally.

He had a mouth, but could not curse his luck.

"O-Okay. Could I... Put the dishes in the sink, while you go ahead?" Gohan asked her, trying to stave off the inevitable.

Helen nodded, headed to the bathroom, took off her robe in front of the door, dropped it on the floor, and closed the door behind herself, leaving the robe in question crumpled against the carpet.

Gohan, after washing the dishes as slowly as possible, came to the bathroom door, only to pause at the black robe lying on the floor.

Knowing what laid on the other side of the door, his mind went into overdrive imagining Helen without her robe on, and he froze with a cluster of emotions.

  
"Is this Dende's way of punishing me for leaving?" Gohan muttered briefly.

Regardless, he needed to take a shower, so he swallowed his feelings before knocking on the door.

"Ms. Helen? Can I come in?"

Helen dreaded this would come but let out a sigh and said, "Yes Gohan come on in. Don't look at me." As the shower was running with her already in it.

He stepped inside slowly, seeing the silhouette of her body behind the curtain, him taking off his clothes as he did so, looking down the whole time, him doing his best to stave off the thoughts of her naked, but not succeeding completely.

  
He walked to the shower quickly, gaze downturned as he did so and stepped into the raining waters, eyes closed as he went, and though his eyes were closed, his erection was revealed to the woman as he stepped in front of her to get some of the water for the shower then.

The attractive milf's jaw dropped at the sight of the huge erection that was undoubtedly huge, something she thought impossible for anyone, especially a boy not even in his teens yet.

How he managed to hide such a monster in his pants so far, she didn't know.

A portion of her psyche wanted to default to exclaiming all the questions running through her head at the insane size of this boy's dick, yet this portion was minor, with the rest frozen from the shock as she continuously stared, slack-jawed and wide-eyed at his giant member.

Several seconds passed by as Gohan stood oblivious to her staring, and she eventually got enough of a grip to tell herself to stop gawking at him.

She tore her eyes away in a vain attempt to get mind off of that monster of a horse dick Gohan had, her heart racing from a mix of surprise and something else.

She had scarce an idea that he was going to through puberty, but she couldn't help wondering if he was from a dimension of people who just had these strange things about them from birth or not.

Regardless, that THING was longer and thicker than over half of her arm, something that would surely pose a problem if anyone tried doing it with THAT.

Her eyes then caught sight of his tail, and her confusion grew further, before she decided to try forcing herself to stop thinking such strange thoughts at all.

Despite this, the sheer shock of this revelation rooted itself in her brain, forcing her to think back anyways.

She was frankly trying to fully comprehend it still.

Turning herself away, her back to Gohan, she reached a hand to the spare soap bar she was using prior to now, with nothing but thoughts of that shaft plaguing her mind.

For this reason, luck had it that she gripped too hard, and the bar slipped from her hands to the floor.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath, bending over to try and grab it, unaware of what this finally did, what truly sealed her fate from then on.

Gohan had instinctively looked to the woman with the intent to help once the soap slipped, yet his eyes widened as he saw the woman's large, bare, shapely behind, sticking out right in his face, his hardened dick brushing against the back of her leg before he realized what happened, him freezing over as he saw Helen in all her naked glory.

  
Though the smell of the soap permeated the room, his arousal reflected in his dick, and the smell of his junk wafted through the room, into Helen's nose as it began to stimulate her, his power so great that his Saiyan biology made his pheremones an irresistible aphrodisiac for her.

Helen's mind began to grow fuzzy as she got rose up, finding herself staring back at him once more, taking in the muscled body of the boy, his still hard massive erection, her noticing he was now staring at her body.

She would get mad, scream at him to stop looking in any other circumstance, but this was somehow different.

For whatever reason, she felt the heat of arousel forming in her body, and her breathing hitched.

  
"Wha-What's going on?" She asked herself, mind in a daze.

Gohan remained silent.

He gazed over her body for several moments, all traces of his mind that acted to keep him in check shutting down, every cell in his body began sending one universal impulse through him: The will to reproduce.

Before culture, before customs, before even the concept of right and wrong within the universe, nature had existed, coding into each speck under its domain the will to do as they could with their lives.

In the face of the woman before him, it mattered little to him as he subconsciously understood what was to happen.

He stepped forward, tail shooting out, wrapping tightly around her leg, looping around like a rope, him giving a merciless tug on the woman's body that pulled him into her, his hand cupping one of her large DD-Cup breasts, slamming her back into the bottom of the tub, Helen giving a cry of surprise.

  
"I want you." Gohan grunted as he gazed down at her, eyes no longer bashful or kind, but now reflecting the hungry gaze of a predator that had pinned down its prey. "You're mine."

Driven by instinct, he prodded the head of his massive dick against the entryway into her womanhood, its tightness making it hard for him to shove his huge dick into her too small pussy without difficulty.

The act of his prodding his dick against her cunt was, by itself, still enough to shatter Helen's capacity for higher order thinking.

In the haze of her lust, she was already on the edge, but now she had regressed to the primal instincts of mankind, the illusion that they were greater than animals being dashed without effort as this happened.

She wrapped her slender leg around the hungry saiyan's waist and groaned aloud.

She wanted him, she thought, she wanted him to --

"Fuck me -- JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!!!" She screamed.

He grunted, forcing his shaft into the woman as her body was forced to endure the sensation of his dick entering her, the pain that would normally accompany it being numbed by her arousal, and he began to assert his dominance over her, tail gripping and tugging her leg as he began thrusting, pounding his meaty, harder-than-steel dick into the woman, every few thrusts making his mind and actions grow more savage and animalistic as he submitted to the feral instincts of his kind, dick scraping powerfully into her.

Helen screamed and moaned uncontrollably loud as she felt it all, his dick scraping against everything and more, and it hit her like a freight train that she had never felt such impossibly great pleasure before.

His feral thrusts were no different than a feral animal's, his hand perversely manhandling her breast as the other one bounced violently up and down in front of his face.

"Y-YOU NAUGHTY ANIMAL!!"

In the back of his mind, her words clicked something in him, and he smirked down at her wickedly.

"You're the one walking around like some common whore, then treating me like a kid." He said as he kept thrusting, him hitting her cervix and causing her to scream out as an electric shock of pleasure ran through her. "That's going to change. I'm going to make you my slave."

His will to conquer merging with his will to procreate, he began channeling his energy through his dick, into her body, and as it flowed through her, she became a thousand times more sensitive than before to the pleasure his dick gave her, Helen throwing her head back, all her moans turning to screams as her brain tried in vain to fully comprehend what was happening.

"Who owns you now?" Gohan asked her as he kept moving, him seeing her breasts bouncing up and down on her chest like basketballs as he held her hips with both hands and acted to slam her hips into his in sync with him slamming his dick into her, every hard thrust of his meat pole into her forcibly streteched vagina, against her cervix, sending her mind closer and closer to the brink of sexual hysteria.

"Y-you do! YOU OWN ME!!" Helen howled, feeling herself falling deeper and deeper into an eternal abyss as her body took in all the sexual abuse it was receiving from the sex-crazed boy.

"Good! Remember that!" He growled, and the Saiyan side of him spoke down to her. "Remember that trash like you ONLY has worth servicing me!"

With his lust driving him forward, all cares for this woman under him were purged completely from his mind, and with her affirmation to her place as his property, he forced himself into her womb, energy flowing through there and heightening her reproductive systems.

Her ovaries produced eggs far faster than would be normal, and as they finally reached their full grown development to intake his seed, Gohan pounded himself harder and harder into her, planning to drive her to a climax that was beyond godly as he heightened her pleasure to be a million times greater than would be normal.

The Elastic-Girl couldn't take it anymore and felt her climax hit her like a freight train, her eyes rolling towards the back of her head as her pussy clamped down hard on him, spurting her cum on his dick.

"Please get me pregnant!" She cried to him as this happened, absolutely desperate as she submitted to her base nature as a human being. "Give me your babies!!"

His hands buried themselves into her breasts, him gripping them tightly as he gave a final push and came inside of her, his thick, virile semen flooding her eggs as all his seeds wriggled and drowned them in their white deluge, every last seed filled with the absolute intent of impregnating her, them pillaging the walls of her eggs like a barbaric army claiming the land.

In seconds, they broke through and fertilized each of her eggs en masse.

With this, the deed was at last done, her transformation into his eternal slave complete, him pulling his shaft out of her slowly as the overflow of semen flooded out of her thoroughly fucked womb.

"It's about time you satisfied my other needs, whore." He said, eyes gazing lustfully at her body.

Helen gazed up silently to her master, before spreading her legs apart, holding her thighs up as she understood what he wanted, her opened pussy letting the semen flow more quickly out of her.

"Please... Give me more." His slave begged him, panting with tiredness and lust like a bitch in heat. "Give me more, master."

Gohan smirked down at her, then acted to sate his lusts with the woman beneath him.

* * *

 

After what felt like an hour of sex, well after the water finally stopped, Gohan was already satisfied.

With his need to reproduce sated however, and Helen being left on the floor, broken in mind and body, his first instinct was to panic as he returned to normal, eyes widening as it sunk in just what he'd done to her.

"Ms. Helen... Are... Are you alright?"

  
She looked up to him in a dazed sort of manner, and she smiled.

  
"That... Was... AMAZING..." She replied through parted breaths. "I... I never thought I could feel that good."

  
"I'm sorry I forced myself on you like that." He said, and yet Helen's hand reached up to grasp his cheek.

  
"Don't apologize." She said, lust evident. "An owner shouldn't apologize to his property."

  
Gohan blinked at this, then shook his head, "No. You're not my property. This... This was a mistake. You're... You're you. Don't treat yourself like the awful things I just said."

  
Helen gave a shocked look at this, but didn't respond.

  
"... Alright."

* * *

 

  
The next several hours were rather awkward, yet when everyone had at last gone to sleep, Helen would go to Gohan's room and grasp his shoulder.

  
"Gohan? It's time to wake up."

  
The boy opened his eyes to find her there.

  
"Ms. Helen?" He asked.

  
"Everyone else is sleeping. So now, it's time that we talked about what happened today." Helen told him, her wearing the same black robe that she had worn this morning. "Come with me."

  
She rose to her feet, walking out slowly, and Gohan followed, swallowing a lump in his throat as he did so.

"If it's about what in the shower, I am SO sorry Ms. Parr." Gohan apologized and looked away in shame.

"It isn't just that." Helen said, tying her robe more closely to her body as she walked to the backyard, eyes narrowing as she gazed out into the night.

  
It wasn't only the sex -- as godly great as it had been -- that made it impossible for Helen to stop thinking back on it, on him.

  
It had also been some of the things he'd said during that time that made her question it.

  
Among the things he'd expressed, barring his intent to make her his property, the thing that stuck out most to her was his comment about how she constantly teased him with her body day-in and day-out.

She had never before considered this, and even thought her robe fine until that day, where she realized how form-fitting it really was.

Understanding this made her quesltion something about him.

"How long have you been... _Looking_ at me, the way you do?" Helen asked Gohan as she turned to look at him.

  
She was made wary by today's events, and she grew conscious of her black robe then, wondering if she were "teasing" him even now with her body.

That question caught Gohan completely, off gaurd.

  
"Umm...when you were in your costume, checking your butt in the mirror and complaining about how you gain weight down there." The saiyan blushes deep red after he recalled that day before they set off to fight Syndrome.

"It was around then? Hm." She crossed her arms over her chest.

  
She knew that super suit made her butt look too big, she thought.

  
Looking at him again, she asked a second question.

  
"Is this the first time you've been so... Turned on, by me?" Helen asked. "If it's awkward to say, fine. I just... I want you to be open, so we know what to do from here."

  
She imagined that the boy would rather not deal the idea of Bob's reaction to the idea of being made a cuckhold to an 11 year old kid with a shaft over twice her husband's size, and thus, she refrained from actually telling Bob about what had happened.

  
(Though, admittedly, her own very willing infidelity was a factor as well.

  
She still had no idea what had come over in that shower, let alone what had come over Gohan, who was always so meek and helpful, but turned out to be an aggressive top during actual sex -- it was to the point that Helen was having trouble reconciling the Gohan from the shower with the one she'd adopted, even after Gohan's profuse apologies about the whole thing.)

  
Getting her mind out of her thoughts, and back onto the current subject of them, the boy in front of her, she continued.

  
"So... Please be honest. Have you been feeling hot and bothered around me a LOT since then? Or... Was it just when we shared a shower together?"

Gohan sighed and looked up at Helen. "I have been hot and bothered since then that day. And... honestly... I loved it when you shook your hips when ypu were making me pancakes." He looked down and starting playing with his thumbs.

Helen listened intently, yet despite bracing herself for such an answer, she couldn't help the smile that came across her face.

  
That was definitely one way to compliment her, Helen thought.

  
"I didn't even realize. It's been a bad habit of mine for a while now honestly." Helen shook her head. "I used to try keeping a lid on it unless I was alone at home. That usually translates to when Bob and the kids are gone."

  
She took a strand of hair and pulled it away from her face to keep a clear look at Gohan.

  
"Sorry that I always tempted you like that. I really never realized it. I don't think anyone would want the cranky old Mom with three kids. And it's not like I helped matters, having you take a shower with me." Helen shook her head.

  
The idea had been strange, but even more so now that she had proper context into just what she set herself up for.

"That's okay Ms. Parr. I really think your attractive and quite sexy. I really did like the time when you tried to put on your old suit."

"Oh, don't remind me." Helen said, face flushed. "I feel like such an idiot now. No wonder you were so hot and bothered this whole time."

  
She could remember it well, how she barely fit her Elastigirl costume, how the pants tore from all the weight domestication had driven her to gain.

  
"Just so you know though, if you really do end up feeling that way, you shouldn't force yourself on a woman like that."

  
It was as she said this that she realized her hypocrisy and frowned.

  
"Well, okay, maybe I actually asked for it, but... You said you regret letting yourself go like that, right?" Helen asked.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. I really don't know what came over me."

Helen felt relief go through her body, glad that they could clear the air.

  
Despite this however, yet another question lingered in her mind.

  
"You had me saying that you owned me." Helen added after a moment. "I know you said to forget that, but you seemed pretty intent on making sure I understood. This... Attraction you have for me... Does it go beyond just wanting to... You know..."

  
She made a couple gestures with her hands, but realized these did little to truly convey what she meant to say.

  
"Is there a part of you that wants... MORE than just to screw me?"

Gohan thought about it. Did he want her more then just screwing around."

  
"Well...I think.....I've fallen for you." He blushed and scratched the back his head, not knowing how Helen is gonna respond to that.

Helen gave a mental sigh.

  
Kids and their hormones, she thought.

  
"I can't say that I can give you an answer." Helen told him honestly. "I'm flattered by all of this, really, but... like I said, I'm married, I have three kids, and my life here is good. That's how I should feel. But... If I had to be honest, I can't bring myself to really do the things I do, under the pretense that you feel that way. Even if we did it a bunch of times in the shower, you said to try forgetting it ever happened."

Helen looked down as she remembered their time in the shower anyways.

"But... Do you remember the things I said, when we were doing it?" She asked him.

Gohan's eyes immediately widened in shock, and he stared at Helen silently.

For her part, her heart hammered as she gazed down at him, her sensing, implicitly, that she was before a threshold, one that she could avoid and forget about, but that if she went through, there would be little chance of return.

This understanding was enough to make her hesitate, if only momentarily.

"You said that you'd make me your slave. And then you asked who owned me." Helen told him. "And I said you did. That you OWN me. If that were still the case, then maybe I could do it with you whenever Bob and the others leave. Maybe I can even say I love you too. But you said to forget about it, right?"

She watched his expression, pausing for a moment to let these facts sink in.

"Do you WANT to pretend that all of it just didn't happen?" Helen asked him. "Or... Did you MEAN it, when you said I'd be your slave?"

The young Saiyan gazed at her, and she wondered briefly if he was going through the same motions as she was, understanding that what he said would either warp their relationship irreperably or leave it back to the status quo.

His hesitation was clear to her, the brief consideration of what she was saying, and he seemed to battle with himself on whether or not to go through with it.

And then, at last, he stepped forward, silent as he pressed his face to her bosom, hands reaching forward and fondling her buttocks.

Helen gazed down at this, then gave a smirk, this reaction he had marking their crossing of the point of no return.

And she didn't care.

"I see. So you meant it." She chuckled. "Why don't we hold off on it, until everyone leaves tomorrow?" Helen asked him.

"Okay." Gohan let go of her, stepping away, but not before giving her rump a huge smack, the lust of his sex-addled mind being stimulated by the sight of it jiggling.

She gave a sultry smirk, and, deciding to tease and entice him further, lifted the hem of her robe up while facing away, so that her big ass was shown in plain sight to him.

She bounced on the balls of her feet, and it jiggled around in his face before she dropped her robe back down.

  
"Good night, Master." Helen purred down to the 11 year old, and with this, she began to walk back to the house with a seductive sway of her hips as she went to her bedroom.

Gohan smiled to himself, face brimming with excitement for the day ahead of him.


	2. Escalat(i)on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Helen makes the choice to be Gohan's sex slave, all seems dandy at first.
> 
> But, as time later proves, she has only bitten off more than she could chew...
> 
> And she is swept along into a scape of bottomless pleasure.

The next morning, Bob, Violet and Dash left after they had their breakfast, leaving behind the demi-saiyan who sat ready at the table to be served pancakes again by Helen.

That morning however, something different would be on the plate for him.

There came the soft clicking of heels against the tiled floor that morning after everyone had left, and Helen stood behind where Gohan sat.

All throughout the morning, she had acted as though nothing was amiss, that it was just another day of helping everyone get ready for the school bus to pick them up and kissing Bob goodbye.

When she spoke behind Gohan however, the façade was shed, baring the truth to him.

"Good morning Master." She said, in the same sultry tone as the night before, when he'd decided to enslave her.

Her high heels clicked as she walked around him, her walking to the kitchen counter and turning gracefully to face him, leaning against it casually as her completely naked body was revealed to him as she entered his line of sight.

Seeing her naked made his heart race, but unlike the day before, Gohan couldn't be more excited than before as he indulged his wants, knowing it was wrong and not listening to his conscious.

"Good morning Helen. You're looking good today." He said, looking over her body and taking in the fullness of her figure.

"I thought you'd like an open display of the goods for today." Helen replied, chuckling. "I even shaved down there for you today."

She spread her legs apart, Gohan looking to her womanhood, seeing that she had shaved herself completely, before he looked up, seeing her winking at him.

"Do you want the usual today?" Helen asked him, smile broadening. "Or do you want something...  _special_  alongside your pancakes?"

"The special. I actually want it everyday." Gohan said, tone dazed as he gazed lustfully at her body, his dick hardening rapidly.

Sensing his lust, something in her felt her heart race as she gazed upon her master see her in this way.

Despite this, she couldn't help teasing him.

"Oh? That wouldn't much of a special, would it?"

"I would like it even if it stopped being special."

Helen chuckled, but nodded nonetheless. "Alright. I'll reward you once your food is done."

She spun around, then began the long process of making him his twin mountain stack of pancakes, her reaching a hand over to a remote and turning on the radio to a regular station.

Hearing the song playing, Helen, in contrast to the minor motions from before, began doing assorted dances in place while shaking her juicy ass for both her and Gohan's mutual entertainment.

Gohan, for his part, enjoyed the sight for what it was, gazing unabashedly at her as many ideas of just what he'd do to her body flickering through his mind.

"She's so beautiful." He said while dreamingly staring at her little dance.

Her sensitive hearing picked up on this comment, and she smirked, before returning her attention to the pancakes.

When she finished making them, she carried the two plates to him with a smile, but didn't apply any syrup or butter for him before walking away swiftly.

Gohan continued to watch despite this, and he saw that she instead climbed onto the table once she took the necessary items, heels clicking against the wooden surface as it supported her weight, before she stood facing away from Gohan, her big ass and pussy sitting in his clear view as he looked up to her, the sight of his fresh pancakes only visible through the gap between her long, sexy legs.

"Let me just get this syrup on here for you." She said, winking back at him over her shoulder, before very, VERY slowly going about doing so, her devoting more energy to swaying her hips sensually for his viewing pleasure the entire time to the music playing on the radio. "Tell me when you want me to stop."

Gohan's eyes became mesmerized by this, and he smiled, taking in the sight of the woman dancing in place for him.

After few more minutes however, Helen had to verbally speak to ask him if there was enough of everything for him.

"Gohan? Gohan~?" She called in a sing-song voice while looking back at him over her shoulder, her seeing the look in his eyes and playfully bucking her butt out for him to get his attention, and Gohan perked up, realizing he was in a trance.

"O-Oh, sorry," Gohan said hurriedly, realizing his mistake, "yes, that's enough."

"You're really taken in by my body." Helen chuckled softly.

"You're just so beautiful." He said sheepishly, looking away.

The bashfulness of his tone made Helen feel a sense of ease come over her, the tension she'd felt from his former gaze, so filled with the primal possessiveness that she'd so recently submitted to that the notion of him throwing her down to the floor and fucking her there plagued her mind.

What shocked her about this was that this image of him strongly terrified her -- and gave her a spark of sexual excitement a hundredfold greater than even that fear.

She shuddered faintly at the thoughts plaguing her, her body having grown hot and bothered at such an idea.

"That was a good show." His voice brought her back to the present, a blush present on his face.

Helen regained her former sultry composure at this.

"Oh, that wasn't the actual show." Helen smirked back to him, before she got off the table, heels clicking on either side of his chair, her bending herself over to give him a nice view of her butt again as she reached forward, her shaking her juicy ass in his face again for the sake of it, before picking the plates up, glancing back to him over her shoulder. "Come on. It's about time we put our new base to good use. Follow me."

She stepped over him, then walked away with the plates of pancakes, balancing the pancakes as she hummed to herself, Gohan watching the casual sway of her hips as she went, going down an open door to go downstairs.

Though confused, Gohan quickly scurried up to his feet, following the hot Milf down.

Once in the basement, Helen placed the plates down on a table situated there, then gestured to a set of poles sitting there.

"We planned on having firefighter poles installed for emergencies." She told him. "But right now, I think I can use it as a good stripper pole. Ever heard of a stripper Gohan?" She asked with a smirk to him.

Gohan gave a curious look, shaking his head gently.

"Alright. Let me show you what a stripper's like." Helen hummed happily, then climbed onto her stage, holding the bar behind heraelf and facing him, spreading her legs apart as she exposed her tight pussy to him, swaying her hips in a circular motion to further entice him as she did this.

As Helen did her dance, Gohan watched with a rapidly hardening iron shaft, smiling as he ate her pancakes in the midst of this.

He took in the beauty of the attractive milf moving to please him, enticing him with her voluptuous body, and Helen smiled at the sight of his eyes growing more callous and feral over time.

When he at last finished, Helen reached a hand over her cunt, smirking as the cluster of intuitive fear fought a vain battle against her lust and submission to him.

"How do you like owning something like me?" She asked, face growing hot.

By now, the kinder sides of his mind had shut down.

"You're not something." Gohan replied with a growl, yet there was no animosity to his tone, only the predatory lust he'd exhibited in the shower the day before. "You're the wife of a superhero that's become my slave."

Helen, despite knowing the role play, became nervous at something she instinctively felt emanating from Gohan.

"I was a superhero too you know." She said, glancing away. "At least give credit where it's due."

"I'm not giving credit to a cunt like you."

She frowned at this.

"Young man, you do NOT speak to me that way." She said, stepping away from the pole and holding her hips. "If you keep that up, I won't be giving you anything."

He smiled darkly up to the naked woman.

Once again, the instinct to conquer merged with the impulse to fuck her.

Helen gave a sound of shock when he was suddenly next to her, grabbing her before moving with speeds that made Dash look like a snail, her being thrown down onto a bed before she could say anything.

"H-Hey, what the hell are you doing?" She yelled, but Gohan only removed his clothing in the time it took for her to blink, and again, when she saw his massive dick, her jaw could only drop as it stood, flaccid yet so stupidly massive that she was shocked to remember that that giant thing had been buried deep into her baby-maker just under a day before.

"I'm doing what owner would do." Gohan said, black eyes turning a teal green. "I'm taking you from that fat fuck."

"G-Gohan, think about this." Helen crawled away, and something in Gohan snapped. "Think about what you're saying -- !"

She covered her eyes as what she thought was a flash bang went off in her room, blinding her for but a moment as she gave a cry of surprise.

She smelled his musk before she knew what was happening, and she looked up, only for her eyes to grow wider than plates.

His dick stood hard and erect in front of her face, it being even MORE massive than Helen remembered, before she looked up to him.

"I AM thinking of what I'm saying." He said, and he lifted his monster of a dick, placing it along the side of her nose, the base of his smelly schrotum pressed against her lips, half of her face being covered by his length and girth as his hand grasped her head. "You said that you loved your family? Your husband? I'll make you forget all about those pieces of trash. You're going to need my dick more than you need air when I'm done."

His musk turned her on much worse than before, and she shivered.

"You're such a waste on him. Just from what I saw today... I know where you belong now. And you'll learn it too, cunt."

His ki channeled through his slave's head as he held it.

Memories of her parents, and of her sisters, flashed through her mind, and Gohan chuckled.

"Hecuba, Cassandra and Andromache... Those are nice names." Gohan mused. "I'll start my own collection of slaves."

Helen looked about, realizing he planned to fuck her in the same bed she'd conceived her children in, and she looked up, before Gohan sank to his knees, pressing his dick against her pussy lips, the act by itself making a shock of pleasure sap through her body with such potency that she climaxed instantly, bucking her hips up and arching her back, Gohan then thrusting his dick into her in one harsh push, Helen's mouth opening wide as she emitted a high, immodest cry of pleasure, his energy pulsing inside of her repeatedly and driving her to feel repeated orgasms, pussy clamping down on him like a heavily sped up massage machine, Gohan smirking as her juices kept squirting out and coating his dick, before he proceeded to start pounding his dick into her harshly.

The screams of the slave became shrill then as she was forced to undergo the intense pleasure his dick drilled powerfully into her, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she had her body conquered by the Saiyan, who grasped her long shins and raised them up, pinning her knees down on her shoulders as he kept thrusting his meaty dick inside her.

Every time the head of his cock rammed into her cervix, she felt what she could only describe as a hundred climaxes hitting her at once, and with Gohan's utterly inhuman speed and power, every thrust seemed to interlay itself one over the other, instant after instant making her mind go blank from the overexertion of her body trying to comprehend the sex he exerted over her.

To the naked eye, Gohan's hips would be seen as an incomprehensible blur even to the most powerful of fast motion cameras, Helen's giant ass jiggling from every speedy collision of their flesh, Gohan releasing her legs as she immediately tried to wrap them around his tiny waist, him gazing down at her giant breasts, bouncing up and down in his face so violently.

Her words were the dazed words of a woman lost in an endless haze of sexual hysteria, but he heard them loud and clear.

"Master-MASTER-Oh!" She screamed loudly with each cry. "You're amazing! THIS IS AMAZING!"

"It's good you remember it now whore." Gohan said, his thrusts, however amazing, still casual. He frowned despite the pleasure coating through him. "But use your powers right. Make this useless cunt tighter."

"Yes!" Helen called, the slave screaming as she used her powers to make her pussy tighter, this making her cum more fervently than even before as his dick traveled along and scraped against the pleasure bumps of her vaginal tract, her cries growing greater still.

"That's better!" He grunted, his hands gripping her bouncing breasts in a tight grip as he allowed himself to begin thrusting at a pace that was fast for him, the boy pounding his dick ever more harshly into her awaiting cunt as her climaxes intensified massively. "Do you want my babies Helen?"

"Yes!"

In a haze of lust, sweat and her cum, Gohan channeled his energy into her body through his dick even more aggressively than the day before, and her body went about the same process as before as her body was made to develop the eggs needed to reproduce once more, the intensity of his actions making several eggs form where there would usually be one.

As with the first egg however, his seeds would not be satisfied with submitting to the pathetic limitations of human or even Saiyan nature.

He pounded himself harder and harder still, and he grit his teeth before shoving his dick fully inside of her, dick head pushing past her womb as the thrusting finally ceased for a split second.

As he came, his semen flooded her womb, drowning her eggs in a sea of white as her eggs settled into their fallopian tubes, and as the first seed wriggled inside to fertilize an egg, it hardened itself to prevent any others from fertilizing them.

As with Gohan and Helen however, this proved a fitting microcosm; the other seeds pillaged and boroughed their way into the egg's walls when it was fertilized, with the eggs in question being overwhelmed by both their numbers and their power, ultimately being dominated and conditioned to carry out its will.

Again and again the process repeated itself for the other eggs, to the point that Gohan would otherwise be able to kickstart the repopulation of the entire Saiyan race with this batch of pregnancies alone.

But as with his seeds, he was as unrestrained and chaotic as a berserk monster, constantly defying all logic Helen knew and usurping it with him.

He pulled his dick out of Helen's defeated womanhood, dick covered in their haphazardly mixed juices, before he aimed his dick to Helen's face.

"Do you like my dick over your husband's?" He asked while holding the musky, fluid covered monster horse dick before her.

In the daze of having been driven to what amounted to millions of climaxes, Helen was too dazed to respond immediately, and yet, when Gohan took a firm hold of her head and slapped her face with his cock to knock some sense back into her, her first action was to try and slather her tongue along his shaft, her moaning like a kitten under him at the taste of their fluids.

"This dick is amazing..." She moaned, a light appearing in her eyes as she kept licking with an almost addicted sense of purpose. "Bob's doesn't even compare... I want it."

She looked up at him and said this with great gusto.

"Please, give it to me."

He chuckled lowly.

"You already know what to do to get it." Gohan said, holding her head and slapping her face repeatedly with his dick as she was overtaken by his musk, body climaxing under him. "Now go bring me more slaves, and I'll give you this dick you love so much."

He stepped away, smirking as he watched her gaze up at him, visibly broken in mind and spirit, and she turned, crawling with useless legs to get off the defiled bed, Gohan having fucked her to the point that she could no longer walk right.

Gohan watched her go, the Saiyan's insatiable wish for more merging with his human wish for more possessions, his wish for more woman being fulfilled by the slave he had crawling along on the floor.

How fun life would be once he made it clear who the head of the house was to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names I took for Helen's relatives were lifted from the Illiad, for those wondering.
> 
> Helen in that story is hailed as the most beautiful woman in the world, and when she is either kidnapped or decides to elope with a guy named Paris, she later meets royals from his home country.
> 
> Said royals include Paris' mother and sisters.


End file.
